


freeze me

by scarebeast



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Sendak Redemption Arc, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 12:56:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11669562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarebeast/pseuds/scarebeast
Summary: An alien salve meant to reduce pain has some... unexpected consequences. Shiro goes to the only person he can think of that can help.Sendak.





	freeze me

**Author's Note:**

> so i've been working on this for a while  
> it's by far the longest thing i've ever written with the intention of posting so i'm pretty proud of it. it's my baby. it kind of figures that the longest thing would be porn though  
> title is from death from above's song of the same name. i listened to a lot of death from above while i was writing this. death from above is a sexy band  
> anyway hope you enjoy  
> thanks to kirsten and rae for betaing for me

Vedalia is a beautiful planet, somehow untouched by the toxic hand of the Galra Empire. The planet is covered in forests of luminescent mushrooms and purple trees, and the part of him that's so very interested in alien life can't stop staring at the strangeness of it all, even though they've seen things about a billion times weirder before. It never gets old. This is what he came out here for, before Kerberos, before the arena, before Voltron. Vedalia's native race is a species of insectoids that call themselves Vedians, but they look like Earth beetles to Shiro honestly, just larger and all bioluminescent, with color variations ranging from bright orange to dark green. There's something strangely beautiful about them too, though Shiro doesn't really think he's into insect people.

No, he thinks, turning his attention back to the conversation at hand, where Sendak and Allura are both trying to explain to the Goddess Mother of the Vedians that the Galra Empire is a very real and immediate threat, with a patrol in the next sector sure to discover a new planet to exploit. She doesn't seem to want to listen to them, no matter how urgent Allura's pleas become, nor how frustrated Sendak seems to be getting. Shiro crosses his arms and leans back against the wall in the tiny meeting room, watching the proceedings with what he hopes looks like a keen eye.

"No, no, we're telling you that Galra already have a patrol in the next sector. No maybes, no mights. They absolutely do, because we scanned for them," Sendak tells them, more passionate than Shiro has seen him in quite a long time. He looks frustrated.

"We implore you, please. Consider joining with us and we can provide you protection," Allura nods. There's no frustration in her voice or in her expression. She seems to be resigned to something. Maybe to the fact that they're getting nowhere here.

In all honesty, Shiro is ready to get back to the Castle. It's a weird feeling for him, the feeling of disinterest and uncaring, but it's been a very long month, and Shiro is still nursing injuries from an encounter with one of Zarkon's robeasts that managed to get them all separated and unable to form Voltron. Zarkon's obsession with the Black Lion and subsequent obsession with Shiro himself was proving to be very dangerous in a calculated way now, not just the mindless rage and devotion Zarkon had shown before.

He shifts uncomfortably against the wall and ignores the scowl that Sendak shoots his way for what- daring to move? Sometimes, Shiro really hates him. It's surprisingly less often than he would expect but often enough that he wonders why they decided this would be a good idea.

The Vedian Queen makes a strange noise in her mandibles. "We do not think that would be beneficial to us. We are very private, you know. We do not lend hands to others nor do we accept help often. We would rather take the chance on our own."

"You would let the Galra come here and destroy you instead of asking for help? Or letting us offer?"

"We do not need your help."

Sendak knows far too much for them to let him go now though. They have a common enemy anyway, and it's obviously better to have him tentatively on their side than to have him as another enemy. Besides, sometimes, more than Shiro hates him, he actually really likes him.

Sendak is smart. He's clever in a way that not many of the Galran commanders they've come across have been and he's strong and can hold his own in a fight. He's saved Shiro more times than he can count now, and saved the other paladins which is what matters the most honestly. He wasn't totally sold until Sendak pulled Pidge out of the burning wreckage of a transport ship on some dingy little planet and patched her up. It was important.

"What do you mean you don't---" Sendak stops and Shiro can see Allura pinching his side hard where the Vedian Queen can't see.

"What my partner means to say is, we are offering. The offer is on the table."

"No, no. Thank you, though, Paladins of Voltron. It is good that you care." The Queen clicks her mandibles and nods.

So, yeah. Really, it's just Sendak's attitude that gets him sometimes, riles him up and pisses him off so much that he wants nothing but to--- well. The things he wants are probably things no one really needs to know about, least of all Sendak. Shiro's ashamed enough of it without voicing it out loud. Sometimes he just looks at Sendak and something tightens in his gut.

He's not proud of it.

"Alright, well. I suppose if there's nothing we can do to change your mind, we'll just be on our way." Allura shakes her head, clearly disappointed if the way her mouth is pressed into a thin line says anything. She stands and bows. Shiro pushes himself off the wall and mimics the action, glad that they finally seem to be done.

Sendak bows as well and Shiro can tell that the man is seething now. His brow is creased in anger and his fists are clenched. Shiro knows why. Some people just don't want to be saved, don't want to accept help and believe that their own culture and ways are the more important thing to follow, but for Sendak to be so upset about it new and strange. There's probably something more there but nothing Shiro cares about right now. His ribs are really starting to hurt.

Allura puts a hand on Shiro's arm in a way that's more irritating than comforting and Shiro just tries to breathe through it. He knows he isn't annoyed with her. It's been a long week. He doesn't shrug her off, just lets her lead him back outside, Sendak close behind them. Too close, like, breathing down their neck close, and Shiro wonders again what else is going on here.

"The Galra have already made contact with these people," Sendak grumbles under his breath when they get closer to the Castle. Shiro glances back sharply at him and Allura tightens her grip on Shiro's arm.

"Yes, I suspected as much. She was much too calm about everything. I wonder what they've been promised."

"I would not be surprised if Zarkon himself were on his way now. We must leave soon, there's no helping this planet. If the Empire has already made a deal with them there's no changing it."

Allura blows out a frustrated breath. "I'd hoped... but no. You're right, unfortunately. It's time to leave this planet for good."

There's a flurry of motion to their right, and Shiro barely has time to push himself in front of Allura before one of the natives steps out from the brush, waving a small box at them. "Wait, wait!" It trills. "You left so quickly! The queen wanted your paladin to have this. For his injuries. She could smell them, you see, and wanted to soothe it."

Shiro glances back at Allura who shrugs, and then Sendak, who shakes his head and crosses his arms over his chest. "Alright. What is it?"

The Vedalian clicks its pincers and makes a sound that doesn't come through on Shiro's translator. "It's for soothing pains. It feels very good."

"What was it called again?" Allura steps forward, narrowing her eyes at the Vedalian, who makes the same noise. "Alright."

Shiro shrugs and takes the box, popping it open to pull out something that looks like a salve. Hardly threatening but he figures he should give it to Coran before using it at all. "Thank you very much, I appreciate the thought." He bows and the Vedalian's skin turns a strange green color that Shiro realizes is a blush.

"Please have a good night. The queen hopes to see you again soon."

They leave the Vedalian behind and Allura makes a very derisive sound in her throat. "I'm sure she wants to see us in Galran custody."

"Relax, Allura," Shiro soothes, and it's his turn to settle a hand on her arm. "We'll be gone soon enough. We're leaving as soon as we get to the Castle."

The rest of the walk isn't nearly as eventful, and Keith meets them at the entrance with a worried look. "There you are. There's about a dozen ships headed our way, we figured it's time to go so Coran got everything ready."

"We believe they've already made contact with the Galra so there's absolutely no reason to stay here," Allura nods, and disappears in the direction of the control room. Sendak gives Shiro a very pointed look before heading off himself, to do whatever Sendak does when they aren't on a mission or holding meetings. After Allura gave him free reign of the Castle (with reasonable limitations that apply to all of them, of course,) they don't see much of Sendak outside of what equates to work.

"So things didn't go great, I'm assuming?" Keith gives Shiro a very unimpressed look.

Shiro just shrugs at him, wincing and trying not to bring his arms up to cradle his chest. "No, not really. Glad we got out of there when we did, I think Sendak was about to start throwing chairs or something."

"Sounds like him." Keith snorts, folding his arms. "Think they sold us out?"

He shakes his head a little. "Probably. The reward on our heads is probably huge. Mine, especially."

Keith frowns hard and reaches out to put a hand on Shiro's shoulder. "Look, we're going to stop Zarkon soon. I can feel it."

He tries not to flinch but he's honestly tired of people touching him today, and that started from the moment the Vedalian queen put her strange pincers in his hand and he was obligated to kiss them this morning.

It's with a hurt look that Keith takes his hand off Shiro's shoulder but it smooths away quickly into determination and Shiro exhales shakily, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I know. I'm going to lay down now, don't worry about me, Keith."

"Can't help that." Keith grins a little at him and the tension breaks immediately. "Take care of yourself, okay?"

 

Shiro wakes up in so much pain he can barely breathe. His chest is burning and he's not sure how he let it get this bad, because just the other day he was healing up nicely and he hasn't exactly done anything to exacerbate his injuries. Still, he's aching so badly he can barely move, when he remembers the salve.

He hasn't had Coran look it over yet or anything, went straight to bed after talking to Keith, but it's there, in the table next to his bed. It's a battle trying to even get to it, with his chest hurting like it does, spreading through his arms and the rest of his torso, but he manages to drag the box out of the drawer and get the lid off.

The relief is immediate when he spreads the green paste across his chest. It's like some kind of space magic, honestly and he collapses back onto his bed, the effort it's taking to breathe almost too much for him to bear. Eventually, he can draw in gasping breaths without feeling like he's going to die and he wonders for just a moment what was in that salve before deciding he doesn't care.

It works, whatever it is and he's not going to look a gift horse in the mouth, even if that gift is from a planet of people that are very likely to turn them all in for money.

Shiro lays there for a few minutes longer, trying to get his breathing back under control. He feels better than he has in days, weeks even. It's been a long time since he hasn't hurt. Something on him always hurts, whether it's his arm or his head, or phantom pains from all his old injuries from the arena. He's not sure something like this salve should work this way, but hey. Strange medicine from a strange planet that he's probably going to regret using later.

He's not sure how long he lays there in the end, staring up at the ceiling, but when he finally falls asleep, his dreams are of heat and slick skin.

 

There's something too tight and hot coiled in his gut and his boxers are sticky when he wakes. Shiro hasn't had a wet dream in years, had more than enough hook ups when he was in the Garrison that the problem became non existent. His time in the arena was more than enough to put him off sex for a long time, and the nightmares afterwards have been too persistent.

He lifts his head, groaning a little and shifts, pressing his erection into the mattress and cursing. He's so hard it hurts and he can't stop himself from rocking against the bed, trying to alleviate some of the pressure. He hasn't been this hard in years, not since Harvey Pendleton spent an hour getting him off with his mouth his last year as a student at the Garrison.

It doesn't even feel right, doesn't feel good. Shiro shucks his underwear off and turns back over, wrapping a hand around his cock. He's leaking so much precome already that he doesn't even need to spit on his hand or drag the lube out of his side drawer. He brushes his thumb over the tip of his cock and starts stroking himself, pulling at his cock harder, faster, until he comes all over his hand.

That's the first indication that something is wrong, because he comes, but his cock fills again, and he's groaning at the sensation. It's too hot, too quick, and it hurts. There's something wrong, he realizes, somewhere in the back of his mind, but he's too busy trying to get off again, pulling at his cock almost desperately now.

Shiro comes again. He's hard again within seconds.

There's something seriously wrong here.

 

In the end, he has to go to Coran. There's no question about it, whatever was in that salve has to have done this to him, and he has to go see Coran or, well. He doesn't know what will happen, but it won't be good. Maybe he'll die. That's how these scenarios usually work, you fuck or you die.

Shiro tries, and tries, and orgasms three or four times, before he lays there and tries to breathe through it and start thinking logically. It's hard, when he's this turned on, hard to think about anything but getting off. Eventually, he peels himself out of bed and into the shower, because there's no way in hell he's going to go to Coran covered in come and sweat.

Shiro jacks himself off again in the shower with no luck. It just keeps happening, his cock keeps filling and he wants to cry, nearly does start sobbing against the wall. He manages to keep himself together, tells himself he has to until he can get to Coran and explain the situation.

God. It's horrifying just thinking about it. He doesn't really know how he's going to do this. He's not sure if he can explain this without dying from mortification. He just hopes that Coran won't make fun of him for this. He knows in his heart the man wouldn't do that but his half hysterical brain is telling him different.

Eventually, after he spends a long time sitting on the floor in the shower, Shiro manages to drag a shirt and a pair of sweatpants on and pull himself out into the hallway. He hopes he doesn't run into anyone on the way to the bridge, which is where he assumes Coran will be at this time of day, and then thinks about what he would do if he did. Die, probably.

He shuffles down the long corridor carefully, hesitantly. Luck must be on his side today, because he gets all the way to the bridge and doesn't meet anyone. Not a single soul, which is actually sort of strange, because it's midday and usually Keith is wandering the halls, mapping the castle. It's a thing he's taken up after he got lost in the east wing once and couldn't find his way out for two days. At least he had found a kitchen. Shiro blames himself for that one, because he was the one who had told Keith to go find something else to do instead of overworking himself on the training floor.

It's only when he gets to the bridge that he realizes why he didn't run into anyone. Allura is running one of her weekly meetings and apparently they had decided to let Shiro sleep in, since it seems like they've been there for a while, if the way Lance won't stop tapping his foot is an indicator.

"Shiro!" Keith says, frowning hard. He starts towards the door and stops when Shiro holds a hand up, shaking his head. "How are you feeling?"

"I need to speak to Coran in the med bay," he manages and then realizes that that isn't going to do much to soothe anyone's fears. In fact, Keith moves closer and Shiro is glad his sweats are loose, because Keith is probably close enough now to tell what's wrong. "Alone, please."

"Uh, no. Are you hurting still? Do you need to spend more time in one of the pods?"

"No!" Shiro snaps and Keith recoils, looks hurt. Shiro almost feels bad but he doesn't care enough right now. It's hard enough to stand there in front of them feeling the way he does, wanting what he does. None of them should see him like this. "Coran. Please."

"Now, now, you're the leader of the Paladins and as such, you need to communicate with your team, Shiro." Coran looks like he's going to start going off on one of his tangents, like he's going to start trying to teach Shiro a lesson here and he just doesn't have the time for that.

"Coran," he says again, and his voice is sharp and anxious. "The med bay."

The Altean stops with his mouth half open in what might be an admonishment. He must pick up on the desperation in Shiro's voice, because his mouth snaps shut and he starts out the door. Shiro follows him, and is vaguely aware of Allura and Sendak following as well.

"Stay put," he hears Allura tell the rest of the paladins firmly and there's a chorus of groans.

When they get to the med bay, Sendak checks to make sure they haven't been followed and seals the door shut. "I can smell the sex on you, Shirogane."

Shiro splutters and Allura looks mortified. Coran ignores all of them and ushers Shiro into a seat to start taking his vitals.

"I can already tell you what's wrong, Coran. That, um. The salve. The Vedians gave it to me for the pain and I ended up using it last night." Shiro knows exactly how stupid it sounds, that he used some salve from an alien species without thinking about the repercussions it would have on his human physiology. In his defense, he was in a lot of pain.

Coran exhales and pinches the bridge of his nose. "Sendak, could you please retrieve the salve from Shiro's room so I can run some tests on it?"

Sendak snorts derisively but disappears out the door. Shiro hears him shout at someone before it snaps shut and the sound is cut off.

"Describe your symptoms for me."

Shiro does, trying to keep it as PG-13 as possible, which is difficult, considering what the symptoms are. Coran listens carefully, looking more serious than Shiro has ever seen him. This is a delicate thing, and Coran is all about privacy and keeping people comfortable, so Shiro figures that's why he's taking it like this, with a grace and delicacy that he hasn't seen him ever use. There's a reason why he was here with Allura though, and Shiro figures this must be it.

Sendak returns in the middle of Shiro's explanation and hands over the salve, before leaning against the wall and folding his arms over his chest. Shiro tries not to stare at him, to take in the way he reacts to this whole embarrassing thing, but it's hard when Sendak keeps that uncaring, unflinching, blank expression on his face. Shiro just wants him to react. Looking at Sendak makes the heat in his gut coil tighter.

"I'll run this through the system, Allura, could you get Shiro some water?"

Allura has been relatively quiet through this entire thing and Shiro wonders if it's out of some respect for him. She fills a glass and hands it to him, and is carefully not to make any contact with his skin, which Shiro appreciates. He's like a live wire right now, coiled tight and hot with excess energy, and his cock is still straining painfully in his sweats. It helps little to sit down and relax.

No one speaks to Shiro while Coran is running his tests and he's grateful for it because he doesn't think he can answer any more questions anyway. He sips his water quietly and listens to the low rumble of Sendak's voice as he speaks to Allura from across the room, though he can't quite hear what they're talking about. Maybe the Vedians, Shiro thinks he hears the word queen once or twice.

Coran's tests seem to last forever, and Shiro wishes he were alone so he could rub another one out, because he's so hard it hurts now and he wants to die a little bit. It's a recurring thought, that dying would be better than living like this for much longer.

"I have bad news, and I have good news," Coran says finally, staring at the screen. "The bad news is, there's a possibility this could kill you," Coran tells Shiro quietly. "I can work on a cure, but I don't know how long it will take."

"You were foolish to try the salve in the first place, Shirogane," Sendak scoffs, but there's something in his voice that might be concern, and wouldn't that just be something?

Shiro can't even summon enough energy to glare over at him. Everything is so hot and he hurts, low in his gut and it's the most mortifying thing ever.

"Leave him be. I'm certain no one is more regretful than he is," Allura tells Sendak sharply. She looks distinctly uncomfortable, and Shiro knows then that he can't ask her for help with this. Coran is going to be looking for a cure, and Shiro would never ask him anyway. The other paladins are one hundred percent off limits with this.

"Well, what's the good news?"

"The good news is that I think the effects might go away if you.... well, if you continue to orgasm." That's the worst thing Shiro has ever heard come out of Coran's mouth and he had to listen to Coran's story about one of the former paladins projectile vomiting in their lion on a mission. "I'm not sure how many it would take, but since you've already... taken care of things a few times, it should only be a few more."

Shiro is far too exhausted and hurt to do that himself. There's no way he's going to be able to put up with this a few more times, he doesn't think he has the constitution. He thinks back to the gladiator arena, and thinks that that might have been easier than this, because at least he had something he was fighting for then.

It's because there's something deep in his gut telling him there's only one way to solve this that he makes his decision. It's easy enough in the end and honestly, he knows he made the decision before Coran ran the tests, when Sendak came back with the salve and just looked at him.

"Can I talk to Sendak alone?" He manages and wonders at how his voice doesn't even sound like him anymore. Too rough and forced.

Allura gives him a strange look but nods and puts an arm on Coran's to draw him out of the room. "But Allura, I just don't think--"

"Coran, please." Their voices trail off as they move further down the hall, and the door to the med bay slides shut, cutting them off entirely.

Shiro lets out a frustrated groan as soon as they're gone and presses his face into his hands, trying to breathe through the new wave of arousal that washes over him. He leans forward, curled up over himself.

"Shiro. Speak to me."

He shakes his head, another groan forcing its way out of him.

"You wanted me here, alone, for a reason." A hand touches his arm and Shiro snaps his head up, panting, to look at Sendak, who really does look concerned now. Concerned, and like he knows exactly what Shiro is about to ask. There's no smugness, no vitriol, just concern and something in his eyes that Shiro can't figure out.

"I need... I need you to..."

Sendak doesn't let him finish. "You need me to bring you to orgasm."

"When you say it like that it sounds so easy." Shiro grins weakly at him but Sendak is frowning thoughtfully.

"I'll do this for you with a condition."

Shiro bites his lip. Owing Sendak something is honestly not the worst thing that could come from this, considering what Shiro is asking him to do. He's tried over and over to help himself and nothing has worked so this is honestly his last resort. Unless Coran can come up with some kind of cure within the next few days, Shiro isn't sure he's going to make it. He doesn't think he can wait.

His skin is too tight, his fever is off the charts, and his dick is straining against his jumpsuit. He's so achingly hard that he wants to die.

"Anything."

Sendak nods. "Then. Let's go somewhere more private. We can discuss my condition after we've taken care of this." He drapes Shiro's arm over his shoulder and hauls him out of the bed, and they're on their way.

At first, Shiro thinks that Sendak is going to take them back to his own room. That's why he isn't expecting Sendak to pull him in the exact opposite direction. He's never actually been in Sendak's room, has never had a reason, until now.

It's far larger than he expected, his own room being as small as it is, but he did choose that, not really needing anything more than a place to sleep. Sendak has filled his room with trinkets, a fact that surprises Shiro and warms something inside of him. There's a small wooden soldier from a tiny moon they visited, a small sphere that Shiro could only call a sort of snow globe, a jar of preserved banana-like fruit that Shiro remembers tasting like chocolate. There are a few framed photos on the walls of places Shiro doesn't recognize.

"Lie down on the bed and strip," Sendak directs him and Shiro flushes, nodding quickly. The Galra disappears into the bathroom and Shiro gets to work, unzipping his jumpsuit and sliding it off. The material feels too harsh against his skin as he pulls it down over his thighs and he bites back a groan when he's finally free of it.

He flops over onto his side on the bed and curls his arms over his stomach. Shiro honestly can't help himself. He turns more, gets on his belly and grinds his pelvis into the mattress, groaning at the sense of relief it gives him.

It's not nearly enough.

"I brought some supplies," Sendak says as he comes back into the room. He stops dead, Shiro can practically hear his feet scuff against the floor. "Shiro. Turn over and look at me."

Shiro groans. He can't stop now, it's starting to feel good instead of painful, and he thinks he'll die if Sendak makes him stop.

"Shiro." The firmness of Sendak's voice leaves no room for argument and Shiro finds himself lifting his head to look back over his shoulder at Sendak, who's carrying a small bag with him and has his arms crossed over his chestplate. He's the image of disappointment right now, and Shiro wonders exactly what kind of game they're going to be playing here.

He didn't ask for this but he's not really surprised to realize that he likes it. Everyone needs to be able to let go for a while and he thinks he can let Sendak do this for him.

Shiro turns over and it's probably the hardest, most exhausting thing he's ever done. It takes all of his energy and concentration, but he manages and Sendak relaxes.

"Don't move while I undress." Sendak begins to remove his armor one piece at a time. He starts with his gauntlets, moves onto his chestpiece, then to his greaves, methodically breaking it down and setting it aside on a small chest at the foot of the bed. Shiro watches him, until Sendak is completely naked in front of him.

He's always been a little bit (a lot) curious about Galra anatomy. Sendak is a furry Galra, he's aware of that, and they seem to come in various states of furry. Zarkon doesn't have any fur at all, but Shiro doesn't exactly want to think about Zarkon at a time like this. Anyway, it's not an issue for him, he's slept with a few guys that had more than a little chest hair.

What the issue is for him is the curling appendage sliding its way out of the slit between Sendak's legs. It's strange, the way it moves, like it's barely a part of Sendak at all, but he clearly has control of it, the way it's moving, extending out towards Shiro and then curling up against his stomach. It looks smaller that way and Shiro wonders if that's the intention.

"My condition. I want to know why," Sendak says, settling onto the bed beside Shiro comfortably. "Tell me why you wanted me to do this."

Shiro gasps when Sendak's hand closes around his dick and thrusts up into his touch uncontrollably. He squeezes his eyes shut and his hands slide against the sheets, fingers curling into them and gripping hard. Sendak strokes him slowly, squeezing from base to tip.

"Do you like that? I know you do." His voices rumbles pleasantly in Shiro's ears and he grips him harder and then---

Sendak releases him.

Shiro whines and bites his lip hard, head tipping back against the pillow. He pants, a few more moans ripping out of his throat, and his feet curl for a moment before he stops and tries to relax. It's too much. It's too much and not enough and he's going to die if Sendak doesn't start touching him again.

"Please, please," he pleads.

"Tell me, Shiro, why you wanted me to do this for you. How could you want this from me?" Sendak sounds genuinely confused, as though he can't possibly believe that Shiro would want something like this from him. Which is fair. Shiro hasn't exactly been very kind. He's been warming up lately, but it's not nearly enough for this to make sense to Sendak, probably. Especially since he's been avoiding him so this exact thing doesn't happen.

"I trust you," Shiro breathes after a moment. "I trust you to do this."

Sendak looks at him like he's crazy. That's the only way Shiro can explain the mixture of confusion and concern and... heat. There's heat there.

"I can't have anyone else do this for me. I wouldn't ask anyone else and I wouldn't trust anyone else."

Sendak exhales and runs a hand over his face, some sort of tension escaping him and he seems to melt into the mattress somehow. "You couldn't ask Allura?"

Shiro shakes his head wildly. "No, no. I couldn't. I wouldn't, I don't... I'm not..." He can see the exact moment that Sendak gets it. His eyes light up with understanding and he nods, sighing again.

"I understand. My condition is met." Sendak shifts, climbing over Shiro and bracing his arms on either side of his chest to look down at him. "Let's take care of you now."

Shiro almost moans with relief. Sendak sits back on his knees, spits into his hand, and takes hold of Shiro's cock again. He starts slow, so slow Shiro is aching with need. He goes back to the same thing he was doing before, stroking from base to tip, squeezing, and brushes his clawed thumb over the tip of Shiro's dick a few times. It makes Shiro shiver, the tiny pinprick over his cock scaring him but it's too good for him to tell Sendak to stop.

Shiro shakes and shudders as Sendak strokes him and the moans won't stop. He can't keep himself quiet at all, couldn't if he tried, wouldn't if he wanted to. Sendak doesn't slow his pace, but he doesn't move any faster either and Shiro wonders somewhere in the back of his hazy mind how he does it.

"Are you really just going to lay here like this?" Sendak sounds annoyingly amused, and his pace finally, finally quickens.

Shiro's fingers tighten in the sheets and he groans, thrusting up into Sendak's grip until Sendak presses a hand against his stomach, holding him down. "No, I think I liked you pliant and shaking better, Shiro."

"Make up your mind," he bites out and barely recognizes his own voice with how strained he sounds. There's no give in Sendak's hold, not that Shiro expected there would be. Sendak's large druid arm had been replaced ages ago, when he first joined them, with a more manageable prosthetic, something smaller and more fitting of his size. Way easier to deal with, all in all, and far less intimidating. Shiro isn't sure he even would have asked if Sendak still had that thing.

Sendak chuckles, trails a clawed finger up the side of Shiro's shaft and laughs a little more when a moan rips from Shiro's throat. He's gagging for it now, he wants to come or be fucked or both, and more. He watches Sendak shift on the bed, slide down a little farther and he hopes to god that Sendak's idea is the same one he's getting right now because---

"Oh, fuck," Shiro curses, as Sendak wraps his lips around his cock. It's hot, hot heat and it's finally what Shiro needs, the suction and the stimulation. Sendak's tongue is something else, pointed and intent and long when it runs from the root of Shiro's cock to the tip. It's almost rough, almost hurts, but Shiro doesn't care about a little pain.

It doesn't take long for him to come after that, thrusting up into Sendak's mouth, into his throat, and Sendak takes it all in, swallows him down and sucks him until he's sobbing with it, hands clenched tight in Sendak's fur.

He drops his head back against the bed, panting, and he can already feel it starting again. It won't end, it never ends, he's brought himself off so many times and it keeps happening, he just can't come enough to stop it. Whatever was in that salve is insatiable.

Sendak is staring at him, he realizes after a moment, when he gets his breath back and his cock starts swelling again, more painfully this time, more painfully each time. Shiro just wants this to stop. Sendak frowns hard and sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I'll admit, I hoped it was nearly done. You just can't make things easy, can you?" There's no bite in his tone, he sounds amused still and it's infuriating to Shiro.

"You try it sometime, see how fun it is, Sendak."

"I think I'll pass on this particular experience." Sendak pauses. "The being infected with some kind of fuck pollen part of it, that is."

Shiro doesn't want to think about what exactly that means right now. He wonders idly if the castle translator converted some Galran word into fuck or if Sendak simply picked up a human curse word. If he did, it was probably from Shiro himself. A question to ask Allura later, maybe.

Maybe it's just him that's insatiable, he thinks after a moment, when his cock starts filling out again and standing painfully against his stomach. No rest for the wicked, maybe.

Sendak moves, climbing off of Shiro and the bed, and lifts a bag up off of the floor. He rifles through it for a moment, pulling out a small tube and a strip of what must be condoms. Shiro isn't sure when or where he would have bought them and then he's curious about who exactly Sendak brings to bed with him. What kind of people are they and where does he take them?

Shiro doesn't have much more time to think.

"Would you like me to fuck you? I think you would. You know I'll make it good for you," Sendak practically purrs. He leans forward, dropping the tube and condoms on the bed, and licks a stripe straight up Shiro's chest. "Just touching you wasn't enough so I suppose I'll have to do more."

He laps at the dip of Shiro's throat and slides down to close his lips around one of Shiro's nipples, sucking hard. It feels too good, far better than it usually does for Shiro. He's not big on people touching his chest anymore, too many bad memories now, but it feels good. Feels good when Sendak is doing it at least.

Sendak worships him. That's the only word he can think of, in his haze of arousal. Sendak's tongue explores every bit of chest, every scar, every dip, every curve, until Shiro is sobbing again, fingers twisted in the sheets. He barely realizes that he's pleading, gasping out, "Please," until Sendak asks him what he wants.

"Fuck me, please, fuck me," Shiro groans, when Sendak leans back and looks down at him, heat in his eyes. Sendak nods and picks up the tube, slicking his fingers up with lube and Shiro is suddenly uncertain about those claws being anywhere near him.

Sendak catches him looking, and he must looked scared or something, because the Galra laughs. "Did you think I'd put my claws inside of you like this? Are you afraid of pain? Or are you afraid it will be something you enjoy?" His skims the claws of one hand down the inside of Shiro's thigh, hard enough to hurt but not quite hard enough to draw blood.

"Why are you such an asshole?" Shiro manages, dropping his head back against the pillows. "Just fuck me, Sendak."

Sendak's fingers trail down the curve of Shiro's ass and he wonders again how this is going to work, but he doesn't feel the pinprick of claws at all. "They can be retracted. We don't go around claws out all the time, it would be inconvenient. They're for show really, though they are functional for certain purposes. A vestigial trait, however."

It feels strange when Sendak presses a finger into him. His hands aren't quite as furry as the rest of him but Shiro can still feel the little hairs brushing around inside him and it's disconcerting. Sendak's fingers are larger and longer than Shiro's own, and he hasn't exactly been touching himself very much lately. Not much before this whole thing, anyway.

Just one finger stretches him enough that he's groaning already, pushing down and squirming into Sendak's touch. Sendak is too good at this. He crooks his finger inside of Shiro, pressing against that spot inside of him that has him seeing stars and he shakes, biting his lip. Sendak leans down to press his mouth to Shiro's throat, scraping his teeth against the soft skin at the junction of his neck and shoulder.

Sendak presses another thick finger into Shiro and he sobs. He feels so full already with Sendak's fingers pressing in and shifting, pushing at him, pulling him apart. Sendak's fingers spread and the burn is pleasant but not enough. Shiro groans, pressing back into the Galra's touch and it's only then that he realizes he's been begging this whole time, pleasepleaseplease.

Sendak sinks his teeth into Shiro's shoulder, too hard and he feels heat spread, wonders if Sendak broke the skin. Something trickles down his shoulder and he's going to say yes, yes he did. Sendak licks at the wound, tongue stinging the broken skin and when he pulls back to grin at Shiro, his teeth are red with blood. It's the most disgusting, most arousing thing Shiro has ever seen in his entire life.

"Come on. I'm ready," Shiro whines, bringing a hand up to drag Sendak into a sloppy kiss. It's the first time they've kissed through this, he realizes. He wonders if he just broke a rule or something, if Sendak didn't mean for this to happen. He didn't say anything about it, but somehow it feels too intimate to Shiro, and he breaks away just as Sendak starts to lean in further.

"Oh. I didn't know you wanted that from me," Sendak tells him breathlessly and Shiro turns his head away. Sendak cups his chin and forces him to turn back, to look at him and there's something there in his eyes again, that thing from earlier that Shiro couldn't figure out. He thinks he knows what it is now but he'll be damned if he's going to say anything about it.

"Thought it'd be nice." He averts his eyes, tries not to look into Sendak's face and is saved from having to by Sendak's mouth on his.

It's not quite as desperate as Shiro wants it to be, as Shiro feels like it should be with how desperate he feels. Sendak kisses him slow, tiny little presses of his lips against Shiro's, soft and sweet. It's too much and not enough at the same time and Shiro is scared. This isn't what he wanted.

Sendak pulls away before Shiro can keep thinking about it and slides his fingers out. "I think you're ready."

He brushes a thumb over Shiro's cheek and leans in for another too sweet kiss. Shiro can feel the head of Sendak's cock at his entrance, the way it slides against him, tip circling his hole. Shiro pushes back and Sendak's cock moves away abruptly.

"Be patient, Shiro." Sendak laughs against him, pushes a hand through Shiro's hair and grips. He forces his gaze up, and there's a hunger burning in Sendak's eyes that Shiro can relate to. "I'll fill you soon enough."

Sendak shifts, thrusting his cock between Shiro's legs and rumbling out a low moan in Shiro's ear. Whatever slick that coats Sendak's cock leaves a trail against Shiro's skin and he can feel it drying already, sticky and crusty on his thighs. It feels strange, slicker and slimier than a human cock and there are tiny bumps along the length that catch a little on the hairs of Shiro's legs.

Sendak bites his lower lip and pulls back a little. His teeth are far too sharp for it to be anything but uncomfortable and Shiro makes a small, hurt noise in the back of his throat that gets Sendak to let go almost immediately.

"I'm not sure I want to hurt you anymore," Sendak admits, and before Shiro can really parse that, he's pushing inside of him, inch by slow inch. It feels strange, stranger than anything Shiro has ever willingly put inside of himself, which is, admittedly, quite a few things. Not recently, but a guy has needs. It's been a long time since he's felt this full, and Sendak hasn't even pushed himself all the way inside.

The tip of Sendak's cock wriggles its way inside of him and it's... good. It feels good. There's something about it, the way it's thin where it's pressing in now and thicker as Sendak presses more of it in. Shiro moans, dropping his head back against the mattress and curling his fingers in the sheets.

"You feel good, Shiro," Sendak rumbles in his ear. "So hot and tight for me. Just like I imagined."

Shiro wonders exactly when Sendak must have imagined this. He wonders if Sendak thinks about him while he pulls on his cock, if he dreams about him, if he wonders what Shiro feels like. Well. Now Sendak knows, obviously, and Shiro knows what Sendak feels like inside of him.

It's a feeling he's never going to be able to stop thinking about. Shiro throws an arm over his face, groaning, and sobs into the crook of his elbow when Sendak's cock wriggles deeper, pressing against that spot in him that feels so good.

"There?" Sendak's cock presses against his prostate insistently. There's something really weird and interesting about the way it wriggles inside of him. Shiro sobs again. "Yes, there. I told you I would take care of you."

"Yes, yes." It doesn't take long before he's coming again. Sendak doesn't even have to touch him, barely has to fuck into him before Shiro is coming all over his own stomach and into Sendak's fur. Sendak chuckles, a low belly rumble that would be incredibly satisfying to Shiro's ears if he were coherent enough to pay attention.

As it stands, he's not, and his head falls back on the pillow and his eyes close as Sendak fucks hard into him now, using him to get off. Shiro fumbles up above him for a pillow to just... hold, but Sendak stops him and curls his big arms around Shiro's back, pulling him up into an embrace. Shiro curls his fingers in the fur of Sendak's back and presses his face against the Galra's shoulder.

"Hush, hush," Sendak breathes into his ear. Shiro sobs against his shoulder as Sendak's cock presses against his prostate again. It's too much, too much, and he takes it all back. He's not going to die from stupid fuck salve, he's going to die from this. From Sendak holding him like he's something precious and whispering comforts into his ear while he fucks into him like it's the only thing he wants to be doing.

"Please, please, hurry," Shiro moans because he's not sure he can take any more of this. He wants this to be over now, can't imagine having to go through this for any longer, but if his cock fills again, if he gets hard again... he doesn't know what he'll do. It's too much.

Sendak fucks harder into him, still holding him, and he feels the press of Sendak's lips against his cheek, his neck, his forehead. Shiro feels Sendak tense and tighten his arms around him- and he's coming, filling Shiro up, hot and messy.

Sendak pulls out of him, moaning, and collapses on the bed beside him. Shiro groans, shaking, can feel Sendak's come leaking out of him now and it's not comfortable, but it's not the worst thing he's felt. He sort of expects it to feel stranger than it does, since it's so alien, but it feels like human come.

"Just a moment and I'll clean us up," he tells Shiro, reaching over to push a hand through his sweaty hair. Shiro leans into Sendak's touch, so, so tired, and relieved, because it feels like it's over. He's worn out and he doesn't remember ever having felt this exhausted and wrung out in his life, but it's over.

He lets Sendak kiss him then, something too soft and fond, but he doesn't want to think about it now. He's too tired to think about it now. After another moment of Sendak kissing him, the Galra gets up and disappears into the bathroom, reappearing with a wet washcloth and a glass of water.

Shiro just lays there as Sendak starts with his stomach, cleaning off the sticky residue of his come, and then drags the washcloth over his thighs, his ass, carefully cleaning all trace of what they had done together away. In some way, it's more intimate, more personal, more painful than Sendak fucking him had been, because of the care that Sendak was putting into it. Shiro doesn't know if he has ever seen Sendak so gentle and careful with anything in the months that they had known each other.

I don't think I want to hurt you anymore, Sendak had said.

Shiro reaches down to stall Sendak's ministrations. "Hey."

Sendak looks up at him with an eyebrow raised and relaxes between Shiro's legs, waiting for Shiro to speak. He's... well, Shiro has always thought Sendak is attractive, in a really scary hot sort of way, and he knows Sendak is worthy of respect, but this is the first time he's looked at Sendak and felt something in his chest that he can only call fondness.

"Thanks," Shiro says, cutting off whatever terrible mistake was bubbling in his throat. "This was... you saved my life." It's not the first time and Shiro knows it won't be the last.

Sendak watches him quietly for a very long moment, a moment that stretches out so far that Shiro doesn't know that he's going to actually say anything in return. "It was nothing. We can't have our Black Paladin out of commission. Who would lead then?"

Keith could do it, he wants to say, but he understands what Sendak is saying to him now.

"Thank you anyway though. It was... you didn't have to do it. Hell, I wouldn't have blamed you if you had refused me, so... just, thanks."

Sendak sighs and sets down the washcloth, shifting uncomfortably between Shiro's legs. "I have to admit that I didn't do this for entirely unselfish reasons, Shiro."

Shiro swallows, has the urge to rub the back of his neck but god, he's still too tired to even move. As it is, he's laying back on the bed with his neck craned up to look at Sendak. "Yeah. I kind of got that. And I... I didn't just ask you because I trust you. Well, I do, but that's not the only reason I asked."

"Ah. That's..." Sendak looks away from Shiro, off into the distance at a wall, but Shiro's pretty sure he's not even looking at that. He looks very far away right now, like he's in a different place entirely. "I'm somewhat relieved to hear that, though... I don't know what you want from me now."

Shiro doesn't know either. He hadn't thought this far, hadn't expected some kind of confession to spill from his mouth at the end of all this. Honestly, he didn't expect to be conscious at this point, and it's getting harder and harder to stay that way. He can't think.

"Right now, I just want to sleep," he tells Sendak and now he can hear how exhausted he sounds. He drops his head back on the bed and relaxes, lets his entire body go loose and pliant, and he can feel Sendak shift, and then get up.

Shiro wonders if he should go back to his own room. Sendak hasn't said anything about it though, and Shiro figures he'll come back and tell him to go if he wants him to. Instead of that, though, he's surprised when Sendak climbs into the bed with him and slides an arm over him.

"Go to sleep, Shiro," Sendak rumbles in his ear, dragging the blankets over them both and then pulling Shiro in close. Shiro blinks, surprised, but he gives in after a minute, and puts his head against Sendak's chest, sighing.

"I am pretty tired," he mumbles, closing his eyes. "Thank you again, Sendak."

"My pleasure," he hears, and falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> you can follow me on twitter [here](http://twitter.com/holybIade) but i don't actually talk about voltron a lot. if you're interested in shitposting about my hero academia though, you should check me out


End file.
